


Disappointing Circumstance

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence One [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), clones of canon characters, clones trapped in living statue state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Ryou is back with more recovered clones but some of them have suffered a horrible fate and some are confirmed to exist but be missing.





	Disappointing Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Disappointing Circumstance

“I know you wished things would have turned out different,” he said to Ryou as he stood behind the man staring at the three sets of living statues that were once clones of the Paladins, Coran and Allura. “I assure you I will do everything in my power to break the stasis lock but you need to be prepared for them not to survive the process.”

“It’s better than being trapped as a living statue for some sick fuck’s amusement,” Ryou said angrily. “If I’d have known he did this to them I’d have killed that scavenger myself instead of just turning him over to the local authorities.” He shook himself, “what kind of monster comes up with something so twisted.”

“The stasis lock process was invented by a tyrant several millennia ago to make examples of his enemies trapping them in stasis without the need for a stasis chamber,” he said knowing Ryou didn’t want or need a history lesson but it helped him think to voice his thoughts. “Over the centuries people have occasionally successfully broken it so there is hope but again in most successful cases there is only at most a twenty five percent survival rate.”

“Yeah, I read all about it on the way here,” He sighed, “I also heard back from the authorities that the slaver operation that bought one of the sets of clones was wiped out a few weeks ago and the clones weren’t found among their victims living or deceased.” He sighed, “According to the statements from the survivors it looks like the clones made their own escape doing a lot of damage that left the operation vulnerable.” He looked happy about that but then frowned. “So they are out there some where along with whatever happened to the set the unnamed Galra genral bought.” Ryou shook his head, “I just know that set is going to come back to bite us in the ass.”

“At least we know both sets are out there,” he said and then glanced back where a set of full grown clones was still in pods next to a set of infants that hadn’t even started the maturation process. “You should probably put those back on your ship so you can take the fourteen of them to Earth so they can be woken up.”

“Why not just wake them up here?” Ryou asked confused, “I mean really Vrek it seems like a waste of time to trek all the way to Earth and then have to come back to continue the search.” He understood that Ryou was worried about the other clones both potential and confirmed to be out there but there was no way he was handling explaining to a set that they were clones or willingly dealing with infants.

“We have no leads, you can take the time to go to Earth,” he said as finally as possible. “Besides it’ll be easier to explain things to them with the other clones present and you can check on them and their children.”

“Fine, I’ll take them to Earth but call me the second you get any new information or manage to break the stasis lock.” He of course nodded but privately he knew it could be months or even years before he managed to break even one of the stasis locked clones out of it. No method discovered throughout history had ever worked on all stasis locks. He didn’t say anything about that to Ryou though he had suffered enough disappointments today.

The End.


End file.
